The White Widow
The White Widow is a Human-made frigate of Lordaeron design. It is currently captained by a Sin'dorei pirate by the name of Karsteth and holds a crew of around 90. History Maiden Voyage & Capture Originally commissioned by the crown as a heavily-armed trade ship, it was christened as the HMS Heavywind and a man named Lucas Burke was given the position as captain and charged with finding a crew. The ship was a success and beautifully built, however, only a week after its launch, The Heavywind fell under the assault of pirates and a mutiny at once. A planned mutiny, Captain Burke had unknowingly hired his crew with nearly half of them being pirates, loyal to a Captain Faston Danen. Burke was quickly killed and Captain Danen offered the remaining crew the traditional offer of becoming pirates as well. Most accepted and those that did not were sent to the bottom of the ocean after their captain. With a new crew and a new ship, Captain Danen left his first mate with his old ship and renamed The Heavywind to The Blockade Runner. The Blockade Runner The new name proved to be fitting as the primary use of the ship became smuggling as well as piracy. Captain Danen saw to it that the work continued for years and over those years, the crew and their territory grew. One of the additions to the crew proved to be interesting and much more personal than Danen had anticipated. A young man by the name of Sid Booker came forth as a bastard child of the captain’s, citing his mother as a innkeeper’s daughter by the name of Jackie Booker. Though Danen had his doubts at first, he eventually saw the tale for the truth that it was and the reunited father and son became a partnership. Captain Danen was eventually killed in an altercation with military officers in a port side tavern. Angry and vengeful, Sid took up the place as captain and tracked down the ship of the men that had killed his father. Using the tactic of perfidy, falsely using a white flag of surrender, he saw to it that the officers and their ship were sent to the bottom of the sea. As a warning to others and as a sign of a new start of the ship with the crew that would remain with him, Sid renamed the ship to The White Widow and started his long career as captain. The White Widow Captian Booker’s underhanded tactics earned him many enemies, but the payout found him allies as well. His crew grew and eventually stabilized at a healthy, full size of 140 or so. For years, The White Widow began to make a name for itself as something fearsome. Just as Booker’s true beginning came from the affection he held for his father, his end would prove to be something that spawned from the heart as well. He found himself in love with a Quel'dorei woman named Lianna Sunshard, a merchant’s wife that lived in one of the few ports The White Widow found itself at frequently. After some time and blinded by love, he convinced Lianna and her daughter to come with him on board The White Widow, assuring their safety under his care. With something other than riches to live for, Captain Booker saw to it that The White Widow went after less risky jobs. Unfortunately, these jobs also had less to show for them. With fewer good hauls and two women that did not pull their weight, the crew grew restless. Eventually, Captain Booker’s first mate, a Quel'dorei by the name of Karsteth, led the disgruntled crew in a mutiny. Those remaining loyal to Booker were killed along with the woman he had been in love with and of course, Booker himself. Lianna’s daughter, Esme Sunshard, was spared thanks to her having learned much about sailing and for reasons known only to the new captain, Karsteth. Currently Captain Karsteth has since returned The White Widow to its former “glory” and remains the captain to this day. Category:Ships Category:Pirates